Silver Burns
by The Magnetic Witch
Summary: Can you believe we get to start off on werewolves right away?" The black haired boy with glasses, James said excitedly to his companion. "I know!" The other black haired boy, Sirius exclaimed. Remus listened to them, struggling to keep his face blank. "I bet it'll take a hundred, no, thousand years, before one actually gets into Hogwarts, after all, they are dark creatures!" AUish
1. Chapter 1

**Hey-yoh! This is my latest baby (Yes! I know!), so treat him with care ;) Really, I need somthing in my free time to do when I'm not working on The Lupus Incident. What do you expect me to do, JUST work on it? No, Silver Burns is going to be somthing a bit different. I'm not sure on slash, fan I am, I've never written slash before, and I'm nervous. Should I make this slash? I've read very good one's before, and if you think I'd ruin Remus/? slash or not live up to your expectations, then tell me, or I might go ahead. Which would be very bad.**

Chapter One

Remus glanced at his mum and dad. He knew they didn't love him, not much, if at all. It wasn't even all that hard to see, really. But it would just be, _nice_, to be acknowledged in _something_. Remus kept his face to the ground as his father spoke. "Don't get caught. Stay in line. Don't contact us."

Remus tried to keep his face neutral. "Yes, dad-" Remus' dad cuffed him on the back of his head. "Yes,_ sir_." Remus bit out, only a hint of bitterness entering his tone. His father glanced at him warningly before nodding him off. His mother completely ignored his existance.

Remus walked by the train compartments, before coming to a completely empty one. Remus hesitated right above the door handle before opening it. Remus sighed in relief, the door handle didn't have any silver.

Remus fingered the cuff of his sleeved shirt, letting his thoughts' wander. It still hadn't sunk in that he was in Hogwarts quite yet. Sure, he'd always dreamed of going, but the chance to be able to, even with his... Illniss.

Remus, content, sighed, and leaned into the seat. The background rushed by outside the window, the gray clouds hung low, as though they could barely contain their water droplets.

This was attested to right away, for after those thoughts crossed Remus' mind, rain drops fell down with a drip, drip, before making a full pitter, pitter.  
Remus felt the new, unfamiliar spark of excitement enter him when he thought about it. He, Remus John Lupin, a werewolf, was going to Hogwarts! Remus smiled to himself. If only other werewolves were given the same chance, He mused.

Remus closed his eyes contently. His eye lids suddenly felt a whole lot heavier. Remus' breathing deepened, and he fell into a light slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Like the last chapter? I sure as heck hope so. ._. I didn't try very hard, but, hey, can't all be winners'! And you know what abso-positively-freakin'-sucks? My Word stopped, well, working! D: So now I have no auto correction! It sucks, but I'll make do, unfortunately.. T-T **  
**Tell me how good my Hagrid speach is!**  
**And see if you can catch the J. K. Rowling quote in this chapter ;)**

Chapter Two  
_"I pray this madness ends, before we are submerged by our emotions."_

Remus woke to a jerking motion. Remus looked outside, and he saw the night sky. He thanked his lucky stars he had changed into his robes when he first got on the train (The full moon had only been two days ago; he knew he might be too tired.).

However, it was still raining. Remus got out of his seat, joints stiff, and was bombarded on all sides by fellow first years as soon as he set foot outside the train. They all shuffled uneasily towards the lake.

"'Ey there!" A great giant of a man boomed. "No more'n four teh a boat!" Remus stepped into the closess boat, where a short, pudgy boy was. They were shortly joined by a boy with sallow skin and shoulder length, slightly greasy hair, and a girl whose hair, even in the dark, was very red, and her eyes like emeralds, reflecting the light.

"We'h'll, don' stick 'r limbs out o' teh boats', no'!" The man-giant called. "Forwar'!" and, with a great big lurch, the boats began moving. Remus felt his jaw drop at the sight of the castle which greeted the first years.

Remus heard himself mutter "Wow," under his breath. The red-headed girl beside him nodded. When they reached the awe-inspiring castle, there was a stern looking, green-robed woman. She spoke,

"The Sorting shall commence now. Please follow me." And so they did. The severe looking woman held a scroll in her hand.  
"Abbot, Ryan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!

"Bones, Amelia!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

And so it went. The red-haired girl, "Evans, Lily!" got sorted into Ravenclaw, while the boy,"Snape, Severus!" was sorted into Slytherin. Remus waited, and waited, and waited-

"Lupin, Remus!"

There it was. Remus' breaths were coming in shakily from nerves. He walked up to the hat and put it on.

_Ah, now this is interesting_, said the Hat in his mind.

_Interesting how?_, Remus thought back.

_Why, we haven't had a Werewolf around since Reiginold Blurgseph II in 1679!_

Remus' mind went blank, then,

_ Blurgseph? Really?_

_Beggars can't be choosers._

_Right. So, will you sort me now?_, Remus asked the Hat anxiously.

The hat chuckled before humming.

_Hmm, you've not a bad mind, sharp,witty, but Ravenclaws' would discover your secret. You're a hardworker, but people must earn your loyalty... You're deffinately not suited for Slytherin, so I think_ GRYFFINDOR!

The Hat shouted out the last part. The table on the far right burst into cheers. Sighing in relief, Remus gave that Hat to the stern looking woman. Remus sat down, and a couple fellow Gryffindors' introduced themselves.

Over the next couple of minutes, there was the short, rat-like boy, "Pettigrew, Peter!" and a boy with messy black hair and glasses, "Potter, James!" that were also sorted into Gryffindor. The James Potter boy sat right next to a boy with black hair and a proud, lopsided grin.

"Isn't this great, Sirius?" Remus heard James, the boy with glasses, say excitedly. "Yeah! The only damper is I'll likely get a Howler tomorrow morning at breakfast," The other boy (Sirius?) replied. As "Zabinia, Fjord!" was sorted into Slytherin, the man with a very long, white beard and twinkling eyes stood up.

"Welcome!" He began, widening his arms with a great flourish. "Welcome, to another great year at Hogwarts! To our second through seventh years, welcome back! I hope you all put the knowledge you've lost over the summer and put it back in your noggin! Now, as I'm sure your all quite hungry, let the Feast begin!" And, with a final flourish, the plates were suddenly filled with food. Remus saw steak, treacle tart, toast... Everything!

Remus grabbed his fork-

"Ouch," Remus hissed, and quickly set it down. Remus looked at his fingers, they were quickly blistering. _Of course_, Remus realized. _They're made of silver!_ Remus sighed. He was really hungry...


	3. Chapter 3

**In the last chapter, I forgot to thank the couple of people who already put this on their alert *CoughIloveyoucough!* So, thanks! I'm glad that I've actually already got fans! It's, well, amazing, or, to me it is. I mean, I'm no one special, and I don't know how my writing style is any different than the next person's, so, thank you. When I'm down, I can always count on the thought of Alerters to keep me from falling into the abyss! :) And to** Princess Marauder**, indeed, this will have minor AU things, such as Remus not being all buddy-buddy with the Marauders, or as you pointed out, Lily being in Ravenclaw.**

Chapter Three

Everyone ate, laughing, talking with their mouths full, with their new house mates... Well, except one. Remus sighed, and stared hungrily at the food in front of him. It really, really wasn't fair. And his hand was now blistered, so that did nothing to help Remus' mood.

Finally, breakfast ended. Remus looked up as the stern woman, Professor McGonagall, began handing out the timetables. Remus was one of the last to get his. As he got his, Professor McGonagall spoke.

"Mister Lupin, is there a reason you weren't eating today or yesterday?" Remus nodded. "I couldn't." Now McGonagall's eyebrows were raised. "Really?" She asked dubiously. "Well, yes, it causes me physical harm." Remus said this as though it were obvious.

Now McGonagall looked baffled. "How on Earth does it cause you physical harm?" Remus looked at her, confused. "Didn't you realize the eating utensils are made of silver?" Dawning comprehension showed in McGonagall's face now. "Oh! Why didn't you tell us? Now you'll have to wait until lunch, or get something from the kitchens..." McGonagall looked fairly guilty at not having realized such a thing.

Remus shrugged. "It's okay. I'll just eat later, get a few burning blisters, then miss food a couple days, and the cycle will go on." McGonagall suddenly looked stern. "You will not. It is incredibly unhealthy. I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore about the silver, and you get to class."

Remus nodded, confused. Why worry about the silver at all? It wasn't as though it affected anyone else... Remus shrugged it off as McGonagall being an odd teacher.  
Remus looked at his schedule and saw that Charms was first. "Hope this is fun," He muttered under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Never fear, **Princess Marauder**, I _do_ intend on building on the Marauders' friendship! I just think, "Would Remus REALLY have had friends right away, with his Lycanthrope? Wouldn't he try to push everyone away?" and I came to this through logic, so I figure, if the Marauders can worm their way into Remus' heart, then they're friendship would be worth more than a thousand diamonds. And I've also always felt that McGonagall would have a soft spot for Remus; I mean, he's the perfect student! He's studious, polite, kind, caring, and smart! (Not to mention I imagine him as a super sexy, super cute guy; that helps my image)Let your heart be your guide, I say! And I'll try working on my chapters, I just try to upload them as quickly as possible. And I think the quote is good for this chapter ;) Minor AU in this chapter.**

**Oh, and this chapter was fun to write!**

Chapter Four

"_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_."

Remus' prayer was answered. Many people, for they're first day of Charms, only got a good talking to for the line of the lesson. No, Remus was entertained. And an entertained Remus... Well, a entertained Remus was a good Remus.

In fact, Remus was so happy, he didn't even mind his thrice-damned blisters! Why? Because, here, in front of Remus, in the middle of the class room, was a violent argument between his room mate, James Potter, and the red-haired witch from the boat, Lily Evans.

And it.

Was.

_Vicious_.

Lily fired off an _Engorgio_ charm ("Take that, _git_!") while James sent back a Jelly-Locker jinx ("Take that, ruddy _nerd_!") and it seemed as though his taunting only seemed to enrage Lily more.

Personally, Remus was hoping that Lily could take James down a peg (or ten), because it seemed as though James' ego was larger than the sun. A feat once thought impossible.

Remus leaned back in his chair, propping his feat up on his desk, watching in unconstrained amusement. If a stray spell went anywhere near him, Remus cast a simple _Protego_, and the hex, jynx, or charm hit some other unfortunate hiding bystander (Remus snickered at the thought of Sirius Black's reaction to his red hair and clown-like nose).

Eventually, the Charms Professor, Professor Flitwick (An adept Professor, Remus thought.) cried out, in his panic at an unorderly classroom, "_Stupefy_! _Stupefy_!" And the classroom went deathly quiet.

"That was entertaining," Remus stated. Several disbelieving stares and accusatory glares were went his way. Remus shrugged. "What? _Protego_ is a fairly simple sheild charm!" Flitwick sighed. "You best all be getting to your class!" He squeaked loudly. The class were mumbling amongst themselves and, just as he was stepping out the room, Flitckwick called out, "Oh, and 5 points to Gryffindor for mastery at Protego!"

Remus grinned. He checked his schedule. _Good_, He thought. _Defense is next! This oughta be fun!_


	5. Chapter 5

**You know, isn't it funny, that the characters we most care about, are the ones we read about suffering the most? And** Princess Marauder**, last chapter was sort of, in a way, bringing out Remus' "inner Marauder." I figured I just HAD to have at LEAST one chapter with a famous Lily/James fight! And besides, can you NOT see Remus just sitting on the sidelines, thoroughly amused by the whole spectacle!**

Chapter Five

"_Pain is like a drug, and eventually, you become numb, as if it's a painkiller_."

Remus took back what he said. This was not fun. No, no, NO! No, because listening to bigotry and prejudice is ALWAYS fun, right? If you said yes, then fuck off. If you said no, Remus would give you a cookie, well, if Remus actually knew you, maybe...

Anyways! The point to this rant is, Remus was miserable. The topic in Defense was a touchy one. VERY touchy. Just, why?

Why.

Study.

_Werewolves_.

Remus knew that Professor Grim didn't like him. No, not just knew it, he literally knew it. He purposely brought up the topic of Werewolves. And just because he was a prejudiced idiot! The possibilities were endless, and even though Remus was _pissed_, he was scared.

After all, what if, thanks to the Werewolf topics that would be in the class for the next few weeks, Professor Grim let it slip that there was a Werewolf at Hogwarts? What if someone confronted him about being a Werewolf? What if-

"Mister _Lup_in!" barked Grim, putting emphasise on _Lup_. "What is one way to recognize a beastly creature such as a Werewolf?" Remus teeth were grit against each other. Grim had a nasty smile playing on his features.

"Werewolves get... antsy, around the full moon," Remus finally bit out after a brief glaring match. Grim nodded and moved on to the next victim-er, student.  
Remus heard whispering behind him, and recognized the voices.

"Can you believe we get to start off on werewolves right away?" The black haired boy with glasses, James said excitedly to his companion. "I know!" The other black haired boy, Sirius exclaimed. Remus listened to them, struggling to keep his face blank. "I bet it'll take a hundred, no, thousand years, before one actually gets into Hogwarts, after all, they are dark creatures!"

"Oh, do you?" Grim said. He had returned by this point, and he sent a nearly unnoticeable glare at Remus. Remus' knuckles were white with barely controlled anger.  
"You never know, with a Headmaster like Dumbledore, there might even be a Werewolf in this very room!" Grim said, eyes lingering on Remus with a malicious light in his eyes. Sirius gasped. "Woah, really? Is there?" Grim made a shushing motion with his hands.

"I'm bound by my oath as a teacher to not say _yes_ or no. After all, if _there is a Werewolf_, you'd know, wouldn't you?" Grim said, putting emphasis on certain words.  
The class burst into whispers. "In fact, I'd say one of you know's quite a bit about Werewolves? Wouldn't you say so, Mister-"

BANG!

Remus sighed in relief as a giant hole exploded in the floor. Grim whirled around angrily, stunned to say the least. "Sorry!" An adult, masculine voice called. "Just a bit of a Potion accident! Murtlap Essence mixed with Tiger Fangs, quite explosive you know-"

"Oh, very well, Professor Slughorn!" Grim said angrily. Grim sighed heavily. "Oh, go on, get, time for your next class-"

Remus couldn't have gotten out of there faster.


	6. Chapter 6

**Remember the Poll! The Poll, Poll, our (coughmycough) beloved Poll which NO ONE IS VOTING ON! Eh-hem, sorry, I just REALLY want people to vote. ^-^ Oh, yeah, and guess what! I'm styling my hair in a small pony tail (I have shoulder length hair), sort of like how people have Remus' hair in fan art! Haaa, I'm truly obssessed... Btw, I think Danial Radcliff (AKA Harry Potter) is MUCH cuter as a 10-11 year old boy than an adult. Weird, much? I also beat the Deathly Hallows X-Box games Pt. 1 & 2 in less than 12 hours. Talk about E-ZEAY!**

**To Princess Marauder (Again! :D) I can see why people have DADA teachers that hate him; it's just SO FREAKIN' FUN! And I can honestly imagine atleast a couple DADA teachers hating Remus for being a werewolf. I mean, prejudice is rampunt in the Muggle world as it is, so HECK YEAH it'll be so in the Friggin-Awesome-Magical-World-Of-Harry-Potter-That-Has-Stupid-Ministry-People-Like-Fudge!**

**And also, Princess Marauder, I forgot to say, and this goes for the rest of you readers, the "Silver Incident" (It's a pun with my two stories, if you get it ;)) is to show that even Dumbledore makes mistakes, and he is NOT invinsible, that he is as human as you or I. It's poetic justice, methinks.**  
**Btw, is my English/England speech okay? I'm actually American, so I want to make this as amazing as possible! And I know less than NOTHING about Brittish culture, so please exscuse my lack of knowledge, I be shamed. I don't even know what side of the road you drive on... (if it's left, you Englishman/woman are WEIRD! XD)**

**Btw, see if you can spot the pattern in my last three chapters ;). Oh, and as a reminder,  
**

_******CHECK OUT MY POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL ****POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL ****POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL ****POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL!**_

**And finally, sorry this is late!**

Chapter Six

Remus loved everything about Transfiguration. First, it's name. Trans-fig-ur-a-tion. How often do you find such a word with so many syllybals? For a bookworm such as Remus, it was quite the lovely word.

Second, the basis on Transfiguration. The basics, basis, base, thought, theory, motions- EVERYTHING! It was all mainly logic, and Remus was quite logical, so if you were logical, you'd have no problem with it. (Magical core power pending, of course!)

And third;

Professor McGonagall.

Was

_Amazing._

Just, she was an Animagis (A person who can turn into animals at will! Reasearch time...), a Transiguration master, and best of all, she was fair. It turned out she wasn't the least bit odd (Silver incident aside, but of course!) at all!

After all, you have to be sane to be able to deal with James Potter and Sirius Black at once.

Especially when Sirius Black tries (And fails miserably!) to flirt with said Professor McGonagall, having the audacy to call her Minnie. Remus was actually still in shock from that comment.

Not that it hadn't been hilarious to see Professor McGonagall's eye twitch from frustration.

So, all in all, Remus was in a pleasent mood, practically skipping, when he got to Potions.

Was being the keyword.

As soon as Remus stepped into the Potions Lab, he flinched. His nose burned. There were so many different smells, and it was hard to focus. Remus heaved a sigh. Curse Potions... Curse Professor Grim... Curse his parents.. Oh, and curse Fenrir. Alwas a good thing (For Frenrir could not possibly be human) to curse thrice times.  
Remus' nose twitched. It was nauseating just being in the same room as Potions' agridients, nevertheless actual potions!

Remus braced himself as a round, jolly looking man bounced into the room.

"Welcome, my little firsties, now, let's get started..."


	7. Chapter 7

**To my newest most frequent reviewer that IS NOT **Princess Marauder**, Steady Silence!; Why, you've caught me! Darn! And by that, I mean, you've got it right! I intentionally put Lily in Ravenclaw (My own house, btw) because, I figured, "I want to make this my own, I want to be a good writer, I'll make new situations, new themes! Maybe, just maybe, that will work?" And, it is! It's working so well, so good, I'm so, so, so happy. You guy's don't know how amazing it is for an aspiring writer such as myself, so young in life, to be told her writing's good. So, thank you, thank you! And I'm glad you're liking it, **Steady Silence**! **

**I'm trying to put Remus in a new perspective; everyone has this fixed image of him being a goody-two-shoes, a complete bookworm, someone totally innocent and boring. But, come on, doesn't that image ever get BORING? Whelp, I'm here to remedy that! So, let's continue, right? And **Princess Marauder**, Grim is the DADA teacher, as shown in Ch. 5! :D And here's some interaction for you, dearest, dearest readers, favoriters, alerters! **  
**Btw, WHY won't you Alerters and Favoriters actually REVIEW? I mean "**Anon**", an anonymous person, was kind enough to review Ch. 1!(My first reviewer, btw) I've kept track, and I have over 25 alerters and favoriters. It's crazy, man. Crazy...**

***Flashes a shy grin* Right-y oh, on with the show! ("Hey, that rhymed!")**

Chapter Seven

Remus sneezed. Maybe he shouldn't have accidentally dropped the Poison Itching Leaves in the cauldren at the same time as Nargle Eyes...

Because, otherwise, he would become covered in a goopy, allerginetic centered, well, goop!

Achoo!

Yeah, he really shouldn't've.

Achoo!

Achoo!

"Are you alright, dear?" Asked Madam Pomfrey. (Remus liked her; she smelled of mint.)

Remus nodded. "Yes, I'm fine! Although, I wonder, should the incident be known as, 'The Goop War,'?" Madam Pomfrey snorted.

"I should hope not. Honestly, throwing it at Sirius Black... I don't know what you were thinking..."

Remus shrugged."I wanted to see his reaction."

This, however, was the wrong thing to say.

Madam Pomfrey's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"A REACTION? This was the EIGHTH LARGEST POTION INCIDENT in the HISTORY OF HOGWARTS! And all for a REACTION?"

Achoo!

Remus nodded. "Well, yeah, I mean, it exploded anyways-"

Pomfrey shook her head despairingly and walked away, muttering, "I need a Calming Draught,"

Remus looked left.

No one was there.

Remus looked right.

No one there either.

Remus put his fist in the air.

"That. Was. BRILLIANT!"

And so, this is how the nine week long, legendary "Dorm War of the Lions" began. And as did Remus' thirst for pranks.

Poor Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahahaha! As soon as I read your (latest) review, Princess Marauder, I burst out laughing! I'm glad to be so inspirational! And you let me know when you've got that story up'n running, cause I'll read it like Moony running after a rabbit! Now, I think its time for chaos...**  
**for dignity... **

**for...**

**...**

**DOOOOORM WAAAAAARS!**

Chapter Eight

"_Laughter... Can be the cause of life._"

"Hey Lily!" Greeted Remus in an 'I'm so innocent so please help me!' voice.

Lily Evans stared at Remus suspiciously. "Hi, Remus, can I help you?"

"YES!" Remus nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm so glad you offered to help me!"

"Now, wait a-"

"I mean, it'd be just plain embarassing to ask one of the Gryffindor girls!"

"Why-"

"So, can I borrow some black paint or make up?" Remus asked, cutting her off thrice.

Lily stared.

"Take it, I don't know what your up to, and frankly, I don't even WANT to know."

Remus blew her a kiss.

"Thanks a ton, Lils! Now James and Sirius won't beat me!"

As Remus walked away, Lily couldn't help but shake her head despairingly.

"Please tell me I didn't give him a weapen?" Lily turned to her friend, Marlene McKinnon.

"Marlene? I didn't just give him a weapen!"

...

Remus grinned wickedly. This was going to be so much fun...

...

Peter watched Remus Lupin leave the Dormitory. He shivered. Remus Lupin gave him the creeps... Sirius and James, on the other hand, were just plain cool...

...

Remus looked at his clothes, satisfied. "Time to stop by the elves!" He declared.

...

"So, will you please be sure to put it in her breakfast, Dingle?" Remus asked in a kind,_ kind_ voice.

Dingle puffed out his little chest proudly.

"Yeses, sir! Dingle be prepares to do's's so nows's!"

As Dingle made to leave, Remus called out,

"Oh, and Dingle, say it was James Potter who asked you to if anyone asks!"

"Yeses, sir!"

...

Remus was hiding behind a potted plant in clothes he painted black with the paint _oh so graciously provided_ by Lily the next morning at breakfast. He grinned.

The show was about to begin...

Several people watched in shock as Bellatrix Black, "Dreaded Demon of the Earth," walked over to Sirius Black, "Scion and Discrace if the Black House," and said,

"Oh, Sirius!" Her voice was sickeningly sweet.

Sirius stared aprehensively back.

"Yeah, Bella?"

"I can't help but notice, you look rather... ravishing, this morning..."

Sirius Black began to slowly back away.

"Bella, I don't know what your hung on-"

"I'm hung on LOVE, Siri, LOVE!"

And Sirius Black ran, shrieking.

McGonagall gave chase, threatening detention.

Peter Pettigrew looked confused.

James Potter looked shocked.

Remus Lupin gave a silent whoop, mentally thinking,

"_Remus 43, James and Sirius, 36!_"

And later, when the elves were questioned, James was given a week's of detention for somthing he never did.

Ah, to be as satisfied as Remus Lupin at these moments.


	9. Chapter 9

**You are correct, dearest **Princess Marauder**! The tally at the end of last chapter is the prank totals' at that time. And that was only two weeks into the nine week long battle... *Shakes head* Wish I had the memories so I could go, "Ah, memories..." And Bellatrix is a seventh year, only reason why she's still at Hogwarts.**

**"Mutual Hatred" sounds VERY entertaining... Here's a tip for fights; imagine you're actually there, either watching or one of the 'fightees', and you'll be able to have the pictures and words flow together! That goes for the rest of you writers!**  
**It's why I cackle (Its how I laugh :P) as I wrote last chapter, one before that, and so on!**

**Recommendation; new story called, "The Dursley Journal"! Very enjoyable so far. And don't be afraid to send me anonomous reviews or recomendations, people! I need them...**

**Tally-ho we go!**

Chapter Nine

Sirius Black and James Potter were annoyed.

Why?

WHY NOT!

First, there was the fact that just as they were about to commence their prank, Remus Lupin just ups and leaves the Dorm!  
Who does that!

Who leaves when they're about to be pranked?

No, seriously! And not Sirius, because Sirius is never serious and- oh, you get it!

Anyways, James and Sirius were very suspicious. Looking back, they realised that Remus Lupin actually left the Dorms quite often...

Peculiar.

Very peculiar.

...

Remus sighed as he was left in the Shrieking shack, alone, on the night of the full moon.

"The moon's the devil," Remus murmered weakly. And he meant it.

Remus could feel the Wolf itching to get out. It's unquenchable thirst for blood, hunger for flesh...

If Remus was honest, he felt a resigned sort of fear towards it.

And the one who caused Remus' pain, the ire of his family directed at him, his self-loathing...

...Stupid Frenrir Greyback...

... Stupid moon...

...Stupid...

...stu...

...pid...

And Remus succomed to the moon as he did one a month.

...

Sirius Black watched Remus Lupin enter the Great Hall. It was odd, the friendship between the three, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

Remus Lupin was pale, and his eyes looked as though they were trying to hide the haunted gaze within their depths.

Sirius wondered where Remus could have gone to cause such a sad, haunted gaze, or what happened...

Sirius knew, without a doubt, that even though he and James would prank Remus(and get pranked back ten times worse), there was a sort of mutual respect.

Sirius knew he had to talk to James about Remus.

It wasn't normal, for anyone to be so... Sad. Haunted. Scared.

And Sirius knew James would agree.


	10. Chapter 10

**You know what I just realized while searching for my eleventh 40,000 some-odd worded story today? (I'm not exhaderating!) I realized, "Hey, why doesn't anyone make a ****Fem!Remus story?" So, if YOU, my beloved fans, think it's a good idea, le'me know, and I might write one! Now, unto zeh show! (That was a poorly done accent, nein?) And if so, you'd not believe the pairing I just worked out in my noggin... By golly, thats a hot pairing!**

**And you'll see some exscuses next chapter, Princess Maruader! And it's not necessarily that they're friends, per see, but, well, they have a mutual respect in each other's pranking capabilities, and see themselves, currently, as rivals! And I think I'll only go four or five more chapters tops before we get to look into my dearest, beloved, totally hot Remus' homelife... You know, I wonder if it's bad that I wanna do a Molly (Whom I HATE!) and just give Remus a big hug and never let go..**

**By the way! Since I have clearly stated this is AUish, this chapter has minor Remus/Lily! I love the pairing, and didn't Lily originally just like Remus? And it's minor, because, again, they are ELEVEN! :D**

**And the part where Remus keeps going "HEY!" is taken from the Annoying Orange for future refrances.**

Chapter Ten

"Lily, hey!" Called Remus Lupin. Lily's left eye twitched.

_Just ignore him, and he'll go away!_, Lily thought desperately.

"Hey, hey, hey Lily, Lily, Lily-"

By Jovy what is so darn important, Remus!"

Remus snickered. Lily gave him her fiercest death glare.

"What? You said Jovy!" Remus quickly defended himself.

Lily stared at him.

"What?"

"Didn't you come over here for some reason?" Lily asked exhasperatedly.

"Oh! Oh yes, yes, yes I did!" Remus nodded to himself.

"Well?" Lily drawled.

"You see, Sirius and James are convinced there's somthing wrong with me-"

"What isn't?"

"-and I REALLY need your help with a certain potion so I can go somewhere in three days!"

Lily stared at him suspiciously.

"Will it effect my grades?"

"Nope!"

"School?"

"NEVER!"

"Life?"

"I'm not physcotic..."

"Social life?"

"Only if you're caught."

"Is it illegal?"

"I don't think so..."

"How long?"

"An hour."

"Really? All this for one hour in three days' time?"

Remus nodded sagely. "It's super important Lily." Lily sighed. Remus was never very serious unless it WAS truly important...

"Oh, alright." Lily had to hide the smile on her lips at Remus' obvious joy at her acceptance.

"Thank you so, very, much, Lily!" Remus said, and indeed, it was easy to see how grateful he was.

Lily blushed. "It's okay. But what's so important?"

Remus' smile fell off his face, he looked somber.

"It's, uh... my, mother. She's taken ill, and..." Remus trailed off.

Lily's eyes swelled with tears. "Remus, that's terrible! Will you let me know when she get's better?"

Remus nodded, albeit reluctantly.

Remus, Lily decided, was unbelievably kind hearted... To go see his sick mother... Lily smiled.

That was probably Remus best trait, for no matter how big a prank, he never sought to humilate someone...


End file.
